Is This love or a dream?
by ImaginationIsMyCreation
Summary: Jennifer moves to La Push in Washington and moves in with her mother, after her grades drop in Idaho and her boyfriend dies, she goes to La Push to relax and while she's their she meets a boy, not just any boy Jacob Black
1. Chapter 1

Is this Love or a Dream?

Jacob Black Edition

" Why am I here..." I asked myself. " Why do I deserve this, I didn't mean to cause any harm to anyone. "

Hi my name is Jennifer. I'm upset that I have to leave my home in Idaho. I'm forced to move to Washington due to some trouble I got into at my old Highschool. I dropped my grades after my boyfriend left. We were the best couple in my school. His name was James, we were in love. But he was killed in a car accident a few months ago. He told his brother that he loved me and was driving to my place to tell me when he lost control and hit a speed bump and the car rolled over on its side and he was alive and I saw it happen. Another car was coming and hit him and just as he hit him...he was dyeing. I ran over to see if he was ok. I didn't care about the one guy who hit his car. James was bleeding to death. His last words were to me were

" Live life to the fullest, find someone to love...Love isn't a dream."

Those words just were playing in my mind over and over again, like a song that was replaying on a MP3. Tears started come down my rosey cheeks, non-stop. My sister looked at me and said

" Life in Forks is going to be fine, Mom misses us, especially you haven't seen mom for years. "

Maybe I will find Love like James said to me with his dyeing breath. But as I always told him... Is love a dream? We arrived at a house in the woods by a huge lake bigger than my old lake in Idaho. On the other side of the house I saw a little house no bigger than my mom's house..or should I say my home. Before I got a chance to check out the rest of the area my mom came out and saw me she gave me a big hug and I just stared at her.

" Sweetie it's summer its very hot out here get your bags and come inside."

" Great first minute I'm here and I get ordered around, this is going to be the best summer in the world."

When I got my bags unpacked I was in a room made for a girl in her early teens who was overly obsessed with the color green. It was unbelievable! I decided to go by the beach and tan, I don't wanna be around my mom anytime when I'm here. I was laying down on a towel right on the sandy part on the beach. I heard the beach was called La Push. It was pretty bare for a hot day. Maybe because it was too hot. The beach was luckily about a short five minute walk from my house, so I can go anytime. I was laying out in my suit and my blond hair in a messy bun. I had my big glasses on to hide my eyes because I was crying and my eyes were puffy. As I was relaxing I heard footstep behind me, they didn't seem like anyone I knew...they seemed like a man about the age of 20. When I looked up it was a young boy looked like 16 maybe 17,he had short charcoal black hair. Very tan, he looked Indian, his brown eyes looked like melting chocolate. He absolutely looked like a dream. He sat right down by me and I layed up and was speechless, so out of the blue I said

" Hi "

He looked at me and starred back at me, I lifted up my sunglasses and he absolutely looked beautiful. He said

" Hi , are you new here I never seen you before, it's not like we get tourists here or anything."

His voice was like a thousand violins playing.

" I just moved here into my mom's house, I wanted to stay as far away as I can for the summer.I'm Jennifer."

"Jacob, Jacob Black." He said.

" Why don't you wanna be at your mom's."

" My parents are divorced and I don't like my mother very much. "

'' Oh well your lucky you have a mom, all I have is my dad." He said looking like he was about to cry.

" What about a Girlfriend?" I asked him hoping he doesn't.

" No I don't " He said and then asked me the same question

" Do you have a Boyfriend? ''

" No he died in a car accident in front of my house, the worst thing I have seen was the love of my life die."

'' Oh I'm sorry" He said with a worried look on his face. " The love of my life is with someone I really don't like."

" Sorry about that...must suck for ya." I said with a sad expression on my face.

" That has to be harder to deal with."

" Not as bad as your's,mine is still here, your's isn't."

After he said that James' last words repeated in my head. Was Jacob the one to be my new love, after I though that I heard a voice in my head saying to me ' He will treat you right, he's the one for you.' The voice sounded a lot like James. When I heard this voice I started to cry. I put my sunglasses over my eyes, but it didn't help. Jacob still saw the tears rolling down on my cheeks. Jacob leaned over and and whispered into my ear and told me

" Everything will be ok, just listen to the right people and trust them. "

His soft voice echoed into my head. I knew if I was with this guy I would be ok. I got up and started to walk toward the water even though I didn't really know how to swim. I stopped before the waves were touching my feet. Jacob got up as well and stood by me and we both looked to the sun. It was a bright shining afternoon. I looked at Jacob and he looked back at me. It seemed like we were going to kiss but a scream came from the top of a cliff. It was a pack of about four boys jumping off a cliff. I asked Jacob

" Are they cliff diving?" Jacob told me

" Yeah have you ever been cliff diving?"

" No, I...I..." I couldn't finish my sentence so Jacob finished it for me.

" Scared of heights?"

I didn't wanna say I was scared of water, but I also was not scared heights, I loved heights! So I said

" Yeah, since I was little."

I can't believe that I just lied to him. Jacob was about to say something when some guy from the top of the cliff yelled at his name.

" You know those guys?" I asked.

" Yeah they are my brothers."

" Oh wow they are brave."

"Yeah they are...Hey I need to go but would you like to hang out sometime?"

I was so scared to answer. But something came over me and I said

" Yes I would like that."

He told me about this carnival that his school was having at the end of the year. I accepted. He gave me his number and told me he would meet me back at La Push around five. That was only in a few hours. I saw him rush into the sun to catch with his brothers. He wasn't like the other guys I liked he seemed different...To different, but I left La Push to go get ready for my first evening with Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

When I reached back home, my sister noticed that I was smiling a lot. She asked me " Why are you smiling so much, did you meet a boy?" I couldn't help but smile and shout " Yes ". " I saw some boy tall and had black hair head to the beach, he was cute, was that the boy?" My sister asked waiting for a response. " Yeah, his name is Jacob, Black, he asked me out tonight at five." I was beaming from ear to ear. My mom came in and asked me the same questions. I ran upstairs before she could say anything, while I was running upstairs I dragged my little sister up too. I placed her on the on the bed and tried on some many outfits and I picked the shorts and the blue tank top it was very cute too. When I looked at the clock it was almost 4:30 I was freaking out. I ran to the bathroom and got my make-up done. I ran down the stairs and looked for my flip-flops. And I looked at the clock and I was six minutes till five and I literally grabbed a wade of cash out of my jacket but I forgot my jacket. And made sure I had my key necklace. When I left the house I saw Jacob walking from the house by mine. I came from the corner and scared him. " What in the world Jennifer! You scared the crap out of me!" " Do you live here?" He asked me. " Yeah do you live there?" As I pointed to the small house by mine. "Yeah ever since I was little. " He was such a cute guy when he smiled. We walked to his car and I hopped into his car and he turned the radio on and my favorite song was playing... it was actually James and my song.

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars.

I was singing it to myself and I started to sing out loud and so did Jacob. Seconds later we were both singing it. Jacob was a guy,girls wanted to be with. His school was like two hours away from my house. Jacob had the air conditioner on and I was in a tank top and I was freezing. Jacob saw me with my arms crossed and shivering, he looked at me and told me " Hey come over by me I'll warm you up. " I slide over to Jacob and the air was blowing all over him making me more cold. But when i grabbed onto Jacob's arm I felt like I was back home sitting by the pool on a hot summer day. I looked at Jacob and asked him " Why do you feel so hot, are you sick?" " No" Jacob said laughing, " I just have a high body tempeture." " Oh " I said but not surely believing him. I heard nobody over the normal tempeture off 100 degrees can survive through the age of five. I was laying my head on his shoulder and was falling asleep and before I could close my eyes we were at his school where the carnival was at. We exit his car and he came over and put his hand in my hand and I looked at him and he looked at me he let go of my hand, I looked at his hand and grabbed it and told him " I know that we just met but you can hold my hand." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. We walked through the entrance and the road was full of nothing but lights from the games, Jacob and I went to the test your strength booth. He asked me what prize I wanted and I didn't know so I told him " Surprise me". He payed the man one dollar,swinged and hit the circle and the ball shot all the way up. He looked at me and I was very surprised, He gave me this giant teddy bear that had a heart on it and it said BE MINE. Probably left over from Valentine's day but I didn't care I liked it alot. I looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His skin was so warm it was like kissing the side of a fry pan. It burned my lips a little but it mostly felt like electricity shot through my body. He looked at me and I looked back at him and we were not even a centimeter away from kissing when a older guy shouted Jacob, we both looked over at the guy, and it was a giant pack of Indians. The couple of guys were his brother. And two girls and a little boy. Jacob introduced me to his whole family. The one boy who was a little younger told me that "Jacob had imprinted on me." he told me" That only happens with animals." I told him. He looked at me and said " Jacob didn't tell you? We are descendents of..." Before he could finish his sentence Jacob came over and punched his brother in the stomach. " Jacob why did you punch him." " Are you ok?" He looked at me and said " Yeah I'm ok we were just playing around. " Jacob looked at me and he asked me" Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" I was still mad that Jacob and his brother's hit each other as for playing. But I accepted. We walked to the Ferris wheel. And got on and I knew that something felt wrong. When we reached the top the Ferris wheel it froze. I was terrified, and the bad part it was dark and I was freezing. I slided over to Jacob and put my head on his shoulder and I was automatically warmed up again. He is like my own personal heater. I looked at him and asked him " What did your brother mean you are a descendent from? " Jacob looked at me in a worried expression. " Tell me the truth Jacob, honesty is what relationship's have to be based on." Jacob looked like he was going to be sick. Jacob leaned in and whispered in my ear very soft and light " I'm a descendent from Wolves." " WHAT ?" I didn't believe a word he just said. " Are you kidding me?" " No I'm not, please believe me Jennifer, I'm not lieing. Trust me ." I didn't want to believe such a weird thing but the look in his eyes convinced me that he was telling the truth. " Jacob, look... Your smile make we want to believe you, but I don't know if your serious. I never heard someone say something like this to me before." " Jennifer I have never told anyone this and I know that you wouldn't believe me... you just need to find out when your in an unfortunate event. " He looked upset and I wanted to make him feel better. So for the moment of silence I turned his head and he stared at me and I leaned in to kiss him, he leaned in and we met each other's lips, his lips were so warm they felt like warm honey drenched on my lips. I was backing away to catch some air, but Jacob put his hand on my cheek and we were having a long tensed moment. He leaned back at the same time I did and He looked at me and we were forehead to forehead and he said " You may be the best girl I may have in my life, I don't want to risk anything to lose you...That's why I didn't want you to find out till our kiss, I was scared I be putting our relationship on the line.'' I kissed him back and placed my hands on this side I lifted the bottom of his shirt and placed my hands by this abs and pulled him closer to me,he placed his hands on my sides like I did and pulled me closer to his body. We were right by each other having a great moment. I leaned back and said " Jacob, ever since James died I have missed what it's been in a relationship.." I kissed him again. " And you showed me what it feels like." We kissed for a long time it felt like hours. Well what were we suppose to do. We were on a Ferris wheel for the longest time stuck up in the air. When I leaned back to stop I looked in to Jacob's eyes and I swear I saw his soul. If it was it was the most beautiful thing ever, I saw hurt, confidence, love, and everything that made me love him. When the Ferris wheel was working we got off and started to head to a snack booth and got a thing of cottoncandy and shared it and got a thing of soda and drank it up. We met up with Sam and Paul. They both noticed that we weren't same people we were when we met up hours ago. The guys talked when I met up with Leah. She noticed the same thing. She saw that Jacob and I were going to be together but have rough spots on the way. Jacob and I were going to leave, we hopped into the car and drove off home. It was about 11 p.m. when we arrived home. Jacob asked if I wanted to sleep in the woods that night and I said yes so I sneak into my house and changed into my jammies, shorts and a tank top. I grabbed a change of clothes for the morning. I decide to jump out the window, I opened it and Jacob was on the patio and scared me " JACOB... How you get up here?" " I'm a wolf I tend to climb up things easy." He said with a smile. I kissed him and he picked me up bridal style and jumped off my patio. We hopped into his car again. We drove for about a half hour and parked in the middle of the woods. We jumped into the back and layed a mattress on the truck's back and a sheet and layed down and looked at the stars. I went to change into a lighter shirt, it was my tube shirt. I came back from changing and sat back by Jacob and he took his shirt he said " even though I'm a wolve I have a high body tempeture. I get over heated." Later through the night It got cold and I went under the cover and so did Jacob and I was getting really cold so I place my head on Jake's body and my arm around his stomach. I kissed goodnight and fell asleep in the arms in a Wolve.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and looked up and saw the tops of tree branches and birds chirping I looked at Jacob and he was still asleep I stretched up and layed my head on his shoulder. I fell back to sleep for about another hour, this time I was woken up by the feeling of something was watching me. I was too scared to open my eyes. But I peeked and I saw a very pale boy about the age of 17 he did nothing but stare at me I opened my eyes all the way open. He was still staring at me I saw Jacob was still sleeping and the boy was still there looking at me, I got up and Jacob's arms grabbed me, he was awake, he saw the boy too. This boy had red eyes, golden hair. He look like something non real. Jacob got up and looked at me and said " Get in the truck now! " I was scared I didn't know what was happening. Jacob got up and was eyeing the boy, like young kids in a staring contest. I changed into my shorts and jumped back out of the car. They were still staring at each other. I ran up to the boy, Jacob yelled at me to stay back. The boy had a complex facial structure. He looked like a boy that girl would fall for in a slip second but Jacob imprinted on me deeply. He eyed me up and down reached for my hand and asked me a question in a deep voice " Is your name Jennifer? " I was shocked by the way this boy looked at me and knew my name. " Yes " " Do I know you? " I asked him. He step closer to me and told me " It's me Edward Cullen. " I had no clue who this boy was. I have never seen a boy like him before. He seemed like I was in a relationship with him. " I never see you before " I told the boy. Jacob came closer to me. " You were my love when I was dieing, ". " I'm sorry I don't know you!" The boy grabbed a wallet out of his jacket and he opened it to a picture that looked like in the early 1900's. There was a picture of the boy and a girl who looked a lot like me. I was scared because I never seen this boy before and that looked like me. I backed up into Jacob. He told the boy " Why don't you go back to your Bella, Edward she's your WIFE! " " Is he the guy who stole Bella" I asked in astonishment. He told me " Yes let's go Jennifer." I ran to the truck and I heard footsteps behind me and the boy was coming even closer I got into the truck and Jacob started the engine and we sped off into the morning light I stared at Jacob and he looked mad! I looked at the emergency brake and he was going 90 in a 40 mile per hour and I looked at him one last time and he still had the same even more intense face. I took no hesitation and pulled the break. The car jerked and I hit my head on the dash board and the car slowed down and I was hanging over with my head on the dash board and Jacob looked at me and saw me bleeding. " Jennifer your bleeding." I touched my head and it was very sore. Jacob looked at me and I did he looked like he was about to cry. But I change his mind when I sided over and kissed him. He had a raging rush and I think something was happening to him he was kissing me really hard and I tried to push away but I couldn't back away. Jacob was scaring me by the way he was kissing me. I finally got control and backed away I had teeth marks on my lip and I was bleeding Jacob looked at me and was losing control. " Jacob are you ok?" He looked away from me and I grabbed his face and pulled it close to mine. " Jacob answer me your scaring the HELL out of me!" He looked at what he did to me I had scratch marks on my back my lip was bleeding. He had a tear run down his cheek. I got out of the car, un-buckled him and sided him over to the other side of the car. I drove to Sam's house to take Jacob there, As I pulled into the rode I looked over at Jacob and he was staring out the window crying. I pulled up to the house. I got out of the car and went in to the house. I told Sam and his brother's they left and went into the car. Sam's fiance help clean my wound on my back and my lips. They got Jacob into a room to talk to him. I was scared because I didn't know how bad things can turn. I guess Leah was right about the rough patch. When Sam and the other guys came out the and told me that Jacob was not ready to see Edward after the wedding. He wanted to see me, so I left the kitchen to the room where Jacob was. I sat by the bed where he was. I noticed that he has been crying because his eyes were very red. I sat by him and he looked at my back and was crying again, I grabbed his face and kissed him. "Why would you kiss me after I hurt you." I kissed him again. " Why are you kissing me, I hurt you look at your back." " I don't care, it was an accident Jacob, I still like you." He looked at me with a glared look. I leaned in for one last kiss and he leaned away. " Jen I hurt you badly that was one thing I was really scared of doing." I was getting upset because I was on the line of losing another love one. " JACOB I LIKE YOU AND YOU WON'T ACCEPT IT!"KISS ME!" the last time he heard that was when Bella told him to kiss her earlier before he met me. He got up and came over at me and put his hands around my waist and I put my hands behind his neck and he kissed me, it wasn't like the kissing we did in the truck. He told me " My wolf instincts were kicking in really bad." I didn't care. I grabbed his head and pressed my lips to his. He was making the pain go away from how my back was hurting, when we were kissing he brought his hands up my back and felt the deep wounds. I felt a tear drop on my cheek. I looked up and he mouthed 'I'm sorry'. I didn't care if I was hurting I had Jake in my arms kissing me till the sun rose high over the meadow.


	4. Chapter 4

I was scared to return home because I told my mom I be home by 10 PM the day before. Jacob gave me a shirt of his to cover up the scars of the claw marks Jacob made. I walked in with Jacob and my mom was freaking out. First I told her that we got stuck in the Ferris wheel until 11 p.m. and I got sick when I came off and Jacob here took care of me. My mom knew Jacob and knew he would take care of me...She just doesn't know Jacob is a werewolves. When I went upstairs to change into another shirt my back was burning with a rage of fire. I fell to the ground and moaned. Jacob came in and lifted me on my bed and turned me on my stomach and looked at the scratches. They were becoming red and they looked infected. We went over to Jacob's house to show his dad Billy, Jacob's dad had long black hair and the same facial features as Jacob did. Jacob showed his dad my back and told me in a deep voice " Son I don't know why she is burning but you must take her to the doctors." Jacob lifted me due to my feet were aching and my back was burning with a pain of fire. We got in to Jacob's truck and there was nothing but silence to the doctors. We arrived at a small building where it said on a sign in big bold letters ' Dr. Harry Hoister ' We went through the door and sat in a small room where tables and chairs were at. By the way the Doctor and Jacob looked at each other. They must known each other. We left the one to and went to another. I sat on one of the beds. The Doctor came in and examined my back. The Doctor looked at me and said " You might have wolf fever. " I was scared the wolf fever scared me by the way it sounded I didn't even hear the things that can come from this disease. The Doctor read off the sideafects and I was scare, he mentioned DEATH. I asked " Is there anything to heal it? " He looked around in hid shelf and noticed a small tube that said Wolf Fever but it was empty. He told Jacob " You will need to take this over to Doctor Cullen, when Jacob heard that he said " I'm not going over to that bloodsuckers house! " I was mad that he thought of himself instead of me. I could die, I can't believe I was saying this. I stood up and looked at Jacob and yelled at him " So you would rather let me die ? " When Jacob heard this he yanked me out of the office and jumped into his car. We drove into the woods. It looked awfully familiar, but I cound't place my finger on it. We drove off the rode and arrived at a mansion in the middle of the woods. We got out of the car and walked up to the door. A dark haired girl came out and stared at me she looked familiar but I never seen her in my life. She said " He's down stairs waiting for you." I had no clue what she was talking about Who and Where? There was a tall man beside a chair with his back towards us. He turned around to see me and Jacob standing in the door way. He told me " Sit down and hold still." " How do you know what to do ?" I asked him waiting for an answer." My daughter told me that someone was coming due to a medical issue and she saw Jacob with a girl. " " How did your daughter know we were coming?" I asked it's like she isn't a fortune teller. " My daughter can see the future." He told me waiting for me to laugh but all I did was stare at Jacob and he nodded his head at me. After the Doctor was done he handed me pills to take for the inching and the burning. I walked upstairs and there was a girl with long brown hair kissing a boy with dirty blond hair. They looked my way and it was the boy from the woods in the house... was it his house. The girl looked at Jacob and was staring at him and walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I looked at her and said " Who are you and why did you kiss my boyfriend?" She stared at Jacob and said " Is this your girlfriend Jacob?" " Yeah Bella we met.. Before he could end his sentence I butted in " Your the one who broke Jacob's heart...you know I can say soo many things to your face. " Jacob pulled me back and looked at me with his big brown eyes. " I didn't mean to break his heart, but if I didn't you two wouldn't be together. " Edward stared at me for the longest time, I approached him and asked " Listen Edward I don't know you, I'm not a loved one from the past. I was about to leave when a girl with long blond hair approached me and asked '' Are you Jennifer?" I said " Yes , How do u know my name?" I asked her in silence. " You looked familiar but I don't know where I met you from? " I don't know I never seen you before. " Jacob came over and pulled me outside. We left in his truck and sped off out of the woods. We just drove around for awhile, I slided over to Jacob and placed my head on his shoulder. " Bella is really pretty, no wonder why you liked her." Jacob stopped the car and looked over at me with his big brown gorgeous eyes. " She may seem pretty on the outside but not on the inside. " I stared into his eyes and I felt like I couldn't get any closer than I was right at this moment. We stared at each other and I leaned into kiss him but there was a big bang on the hood. It was one of Jacob's brothers staring back at us. The rest of the Black clan was in the woods behind some tree. Jacob looked at me and said " Hey my family needs me right now, I'll come over to your house at 7 p.m. , is that alright with you?" How could I say no, I kissed him and said " Yes , I would like that." Jacob drove me home with the whole Black family in the back. When I arrived at my house Jacob walked me up to my door and kiss me goodbye. I waved goodbye from my window and was excited to see Jacob at seven so we can be together more.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening I moved my TV out on Patio and had a couch out side across from the TV I went downstairs to go get something to drink when I heard a bang in my room. It scared me and my sister, luckily my mom was out for the night. I grabbed a baseball bat and had it in one hand and my soda in my other hand I shook it and was ready to spray. I opened my door and saw the TV was on a white screen I went outside to turn it off and walked back in my room with my sister. We were about to leave when the door shut. I heard footstep coming towards me and my sister. The figure came into the moonlight and I opened the can of soda and it sprayed all over the figure and he came closer and it was Jacob drenched in Soda. I stared to laugh my butt off with the face he gave me, he lifted me in the air and swigged me around in a circle and put me on the ground. My sister just looked at him. Jacob ran home to get another shirt and met me at the front door this time. We got something to drink and a bag of popcorn. We returned to my room and sat on the couch and begin to watch a horror series. The first one was a Werewolf movie. About not even a half an hour in the movie. I muted the sound. Jacob looked at me and I begin to look sick. " They make you seem like you do nothing but kill people, but you guys aren't like that not even close. " With Jacob's arm around my shoulder and my head on his shoulder, he placed his head on mine. I grabbed his hand and we were laying there watching the movie in silence. " Those movies Jennifer, they don't show people or things for who they really were, they make us seem like beast. " I looked into his eyes and laughed. He gave me this stare and I told him " Well you are a beast, my beast. That no one, no one can take from me." After I told him that, he reached for the remote to turn the TV off. He got his head off of mine and I took my head off his shoulder. We got up from the couch and we expanded it into my bed. I sat in the middle and we sat the tent up that covered the whole bed. Before we got into the bed there was a knock on the door and it was my mom voice. I went over to the door. " Mom what do you want? " " You got a letter in the mail about some camp." I snatched the letter out and went over to Jacob and opened it. It was a letter about a camp I've been attending for my tenth year. Jacob read the name of the camp ' Camp Mystical '. " Why is it called Camp Mystical?" It's a camp about Fairy's , Vampires, And Were..." Jacob looked at me " Those people make us seem like were nothing but a killers. " Jacob this camp gives me money for college and this year I'm getting a thousand dollars and maybe another if I invite a friend." " Listen Jennifer, those camp make us seem like we don't do anything but kill people." " So you don't want me to go? I won't if it's going to make you mad." " You should but I shouldn't go, I'm not into those places. How long are you going to be gone? " I read the letter on to find out how long. " I starts next week till the 15 of next month." You'll be gone for two weeks? " He looked upset with those big brown eyes. " Yeah I guess, I'm leaving on Friday. That give me at least six days to send my money and returning information. " " So your really going? " He said. " I have to I'm getting money for college, I need it even though my dad is filthy rich, I wanna pay my way. I need a lot, $50,000 for the first year, senior year is 80. " I layed down by Jacob with the letter in my hand. Jacob leaned in closely and whispered into my ear " Que Quowle " and he kissed me. I stared at him and was confused about the words. I just layed there thinking while I was falling asleep in his arms once again. The days past and I still didn't know what the words that Jacob whispered into my ear was. They day I was leaving I went over to Jacob's to come with me to get to the bus. I saw by the door and walked up. " Hi Mr. Black, where is Jacob." " Please call me Billy Jennifer. "He said. " Jacob should be on his way down he left to go to the store to pick something up. " Thank Billy. " Before I go, what does Que Quowle mean? " Billy looked at me and said. " In our tribes native tongue it means I love You." I begin to tear up when I heard it. I ran off to my house to try to call Jacob but he wouldn't answer. I told his voicemail where the bus would be at and it would take ten minutes to get there. When I arrived at the bus stop the bus was there but no Jacob. The bus was leaving in five minutes when I arrived, I knew Jacob wasn't coming so I got on the bus. Right before I sat down I saw Jacob on his motorcycle looking for me. I jumped off the bus and screamed for him. He had a rose in his hand. " Before you leave I wanna give you this. " I kissed him and the bus driver told me I had to get on the bus. I left to the bus and before I was inside I looked at Jacob and he looked at me I told him " Que Quowle ". He looked at me and smiled " Do you even know what that means? " I blew him a kiss and sat in my seat. I smelled the flower and all I could smell was him. I knew I would miss him, but I didn't want to have a miserable time. The time at the camp flew by and before I knew it was time to say goodbye and hello. I knew the time took forever for it to come for Jacob. I called him and reached his voicemail and told him I was on my way home. I tried to call and text but no answer. I waited and it took forever to get home. When the bus came to my drop off no one was there. Jacob promised me he would pick me up. The bus left as soon as I stepped off. I looked around and Jacob was behind me with a dozen roses. I could tell it was him even though he had his helmet on. I could see his eyes and I knew them. I kissed him and he took his helmet off and he asked me all about camp and we talked till we walked down the hill to his motorcycle. " Do you really know what Que Quowle means?" " Yeah and Que Quowle." He looked at me and kissed me. " Que Quowle too." and I kissed him. I hoped on the back of his motorcycle and had my hands around his waist and keeped my head on his back. He kept me warm while the cold trip home.


	6. Chapter 6

When I arrived home There was a car in the front of my house that didn't look like anyone's I known of. Jacob parked his motorcycle and came into my house. My mom had a few suitcases of mine and my sister. '' Jennifer we need to talk. Jacob can you please leave.'' '' Yeah sure bye '' He kissed me before he leaved. '' Mom why are my bags here? '' '' Honey, your leaving to go back home.'' What she said hit be like a rock! '' What the hell mom I'm not leaving I Que Quowle Jacob!'' '' What does Que Quowle mean?'' I can't say I promised Jacob I wouldn't say and he imprinted on me mom I can't leave him! '' '' What in the world are you saying?'' '' I'm not leaving! '' If your not going to leave then you are going to have to live with your cousin in Port Angles, she's here in the kitchen. " '' But Mom I'm not leaving La Push! '' After I said that I saw my cousin Amanda come out of the kitchen and she grabbed my bags. " NO your not taking these bags I'm staying here!'' After I screamed at my mom I ran out and bumped into Jacob he never left my front porch. '' I heard everything. Are you going to leave?'' No! I'm not I'm not going to leave you I... I... I LOVE YOU!'' Jacob looked at me and started to tear up. '' I LOVE YOU TOO JENNIFER!'' We kissed and kissed. I ran in to grab my bags and I ran up to my room and locked the door. Jacob was up their and he grabbed my bags and threw them down in my car and I grabbed the rest of my clothes and we placed them in my truck and we went over to Jacob's and told Billy about what we were going to do. " I understand you guys are upset but running away is something you don't wanna do, why don't you just move in with us till this blows over.'' What did he just say ' Move In '? Really. '' You would really let me move in with you?'' Jacob looked at me. '' Yeah, I don't want you to move away. '' Thank you '' I hugged Jacob and we grabbed my bags and moved towards his room. His room was small but I didn't care. '' Hey I can sleep on the couch and you can stay here.'' I looked at him and he could tell I was saying no. '' Listen I'll be fine Jennifer you stay in here I'll make a drawer for you. '' Jacob's dad left and Jacob ran off with Sam for a hour. I called my uncle who was in Port Angles and he picked up the phone '' Hey little girl, what do you need?'' '' I need you to deliver a mattress to fit two people, I need it in ten minutes. '' Your lucky I have a mattress that the people didn't want I'll be their in five minutes.'' I hung the phone up and walked outside. I saw the truck pull down the road and waved to it. I saw my uncle come out with the mattress. We put it in Jacob's room and I made the bed so it looked really nice for when he got home. I heard Jacob come in the back and heard the shower come on, I was sitting in the living room reading a book waiting for him to go into the room. He came and sat by me and kissed me on the cheek. '' Go check the room.'' '' Why did you famine it. '' '' Just go look!'' Jacob got up and saw the room, he came back out and picked me up. '' Where did you get this from?'' '' My uncle was in town and dropped it off so you don't need to sleep on the couch you can sleep in your room with me.'' Jacob looked at me confused. '' You mean sleep in the same bed? You don't mind?'' We slept in my truck in the woods and you fell asleep in my bed.'' '' So you don't feel weird out.'' '' No do you?'' '' No.'' I stood my the door while he sat on the bed. I walked in and shut the door and sat by him. He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back. We both started to lay down as we were kissing. I had my hand in his hair and he had his hand on my check. He grabbed my back and pushed me closer on towards him. We heard a knock on the door and stood right up. It was my sister. I walked out and stood with her on the porch. '' Are you going to leave with Amanda?'' No I'm staying with Jake and no one is going to tell me I can't!'' My sister had a bag and it was full of more clothes that were in the laundry that we cleaned. I kissed her forehand and said goodbye as I walked in to my new home with Jacob. I walked back into the room and Jacob had his swimming bottoms on and a shirt. '' Hey the sun's out and I wanna go to La Push, wanna come?'' '' Yeah let me change into my suit. '' I changed into my bikini and had a shirt on and my flipflops. We walked to La Push and Jacob's phone was ringing and it was Sam I heard Jacob in the back talking '' I'm with Jennifer I'm not ditching her!'' He hung up the phone and we walked to the beach and we layed down on the sand. He took his shirt off and so did I. I threw my shirt over by where Jacob was, Jacob snuck up behind me and grabbed me and he walked into the water. He was about to put me down when I started to freak out. '' What's wrong?'' '' I'm scared of the water.'' He looked at me and put me down. '' Your not going to get hurt, I'm here with you. '' I stood in the middle of the water and had my hands around his waist and so did he. I had my head on below his shoulder. I heard a wolf howl and looked at the cliff above me. I saw a big long tail and didn't believe what I saw. Me and Jacob spent over two hours at the beach and it was like three in the afternoon when we left, but his phone kept going off every half hour at the beach. He went to change inside the house. I was out on the back porch and pulled a shirt on over my top of my bikini and Jean shorts over my legs. I saw the guys come from the woods and I went over to the laundry line to hang out the towels and the guys were right by me. '' Jennifer where were you guys at for long? '' Asked Sam. '' You don't need to know. Do I ask you about where you go with Emily? '' Paul spoke up '' He doesn't need to answer to a peasants.'' I was pissed at what he said to me. '' I'm no peasants I'm a normal human being.'' I walked up to Paul and we were chest to chest. " I'm not like you! I'm not a freaking crazy guy. I don't pretend to be a wolf! '' Paul was pissed what I said and he leaned down and spoke to me softly ' Your cute when your mad!' He leaned down and kissed me. I back up and slapped his cheek. He stared to shake and growl I backed up even further. He leaned back and let out a growl and he turned into a wolf. He growled and started to approach me and I stared to make a run for my mom's house. I heard Jacob run from the house. I fell down and Paul was leaning over me and I stared to breathe really heavy I had to be careful of my Asthma. I began to swallow really hard and my chest was tightening. I rolled over to my stomach and go up to my knees and started to reach for my inhaler but I left it in my dresser in my mom's house. I begin to lose vision and my breathing was becoming harder and painful. Jared ran over and I looked over at Jacob and he turned into a wolf too I looked over to him and my eyes rolled and I crashed to the floor. Jared picked me up and I was breathing hard and Sam ran and got my inhaler and I begin to inhale and I was burning my throat. Jared got me a glass of water. I was coming to my regular self and I was beginning to get sick and I stared to throw up into the toilet. I was crying because Jacob was telling the truth about everything. I washed my face and went outside. Embry came out and picked me up and placed me into the car and they drove me off to Sam's place. I sat in the truck thinking about what happened. They brought me into the house and I saw Emily again. She checked on my back and I was completely healed but I would always have those scares. I sat in one chair and had my inhaler in my hand and I took more swifts of my medicine and I was getting really sick from taking too much but I was hurting, what if I slapped Jacob and he turned into a wolf and hurt me like Emily. I sat in the chair and I heard Paul and Jacob walk in Paul poked my shoulder and I stood up and he apologized for everything and hugged me. I looked over at Jacob and he looked disappointed at himself. I walked up to him and he hugged me. We left into my car and I didn't say a word. I was scared about everything. It would be hard to be with a werewolf.


	7. Chapter 7

I arrived home and went inside, Billy wasn't there yet, he was probably still at Charlie's watching the game. I went back outside and Jacob was still in the car. I got back in and sat by Jacob and put my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine. I grabbed his hand and and held it. I started the car and started to drive, even though I didn't know my way that well. My cell started to go off. I reached for it the Caller Id was Dad. I accepted the call. '' Hey dad! '' '' Where the Hell are you at? '' '' Wait, where are you at? '' '' I'm at your mothers' house, where are you at? '' Be their in five. '' I hung up and drove home and jumped out and changed into a different shirt. I went to run to my mom's when I saw Jacob wasn't out of the car yet. I opened the door and sat by him. '' Jacob, whats wrong? '' '' I got you hurt. '' '' No you didn't Paul almost hurt me. Not you '' '' If I wasn't with you, you wouldn't have a asthma attack. '' '' Jake I get them all the time, I had one when I was on the Ferris wheel and you didn't know. '' '' You did? '' '' Yeah let's go come on. '' We left the car and headed to my mom's house. We entered the door and my dad was standing in the living room. I went over to him and gave him a hug. '' Why aren't you living here anymore?'' '' Mom was kicking me to Port Angle or back to Idaho. '' He looked over to my mom. '' Why would you do that? '' My mom pointed to Jacob, he was over by the door. '' Who is this?'' I pulled Jacob over. '' Dad that is Jacob my boyfriend. I've been hanging out with him since I been here. We are dating and we uh... Que Quowle each other. Jacob looked at me and smiled. " What the hell does Que Quowle mean?" I looked over at Jacob and he spoke '' Sir in my tribes native tongue which is Ouileute it means I ..." I butted in before he could finish his sentence. " Dad it means that he's imprinted on me. " His tribe has a history of imprinting because his tribe was supposably descendents of wolfs, but it's just a story. " My dad just looked at me like I was stupid. '' Well you guys are going to have to break up by next month when you come back home.'' '' But dad, I don't wanna go home.'' My dad looked at me " Your not leaving here unless you are pregant and I know we raised you better then that, your not stupid to sleep with this boy, he's way better then James. '' Jacob was mad by what he said. " And Jennifer what about your son?" When my dad said that I forgot about my son. I was pregant when James died. We went to a party once and a person was going around spiking the drinks and I was one and we slept with each other and I got pregant and the worst part, Jacob didn't know. '' Dad he has a family and It wasn't my fault I got pregant I got spiked! '' Jacob looked at me and pulled me into the hallway. '' Your a mother? '' '' No I had my child adopted.'' '' Your not a virgin? Why didn't you tell me?'' '' You know you have to keep your secret a secret , I have to keep mine. '' '' But you knew mine Jennifer, I didn't know your's.'' ''Jacob mine was something I had no choice like your's I was spiked.'' " Yeah but you could still tell me. '' '' I was scared you wouldn't like me. '' '' But I do like you, and I still do.'' '' You do even though I'm a half mother, It's a open adoption." '' Still." Jacob leaned in and kissed me. I walked back into the living room and my dad looked even more mad. " So your not going to break up with him?'' ''No dad because I like Jacob allot. and you should be proud that I am happy. '' '' I am but with him? You can do so much better.'' '' Excuse me sir. I treat your daughter like my wife because I Que Quowle her allot. '' '' Dad he is a great guy, he helps me a lot.'' '' Ok, Jennifer if you stay with him, I'm not paying for your college. '' When my dad said that my mom,sister, and Jacob looked at me. '' David, that is no way to talk to her and that decision is a easy one with the life she has with Jacob, I've been living by Jacob since I've been here and he is the nicest boy in the town. You shouldn't be putting her up for a decision like that. I know which one she will chose and you will hate it. " " If she picks the boy over her career she is nothing to me.'' My dad ran out of the house and drove off. I went over and hugged my mom. " Hey Jake, I'm sorry about what my dad said. '' ''It's ok, and I still care about you.'' I went upstairs with Jacob and went into the office and go on the computer to my banking account I checked all my credit cards and my banking account. I decided to transfer all $500,000 out of my account to my new one in La Push. I even transferred all my bonds and my saving account to La Push. Jacob knew I was serious. I turned the computer off and I got up and we went downstairs to go over to his place. I changed into my Pj's and went to the bathroom and cleaned up my face and walked into my room. Jacob was in there changing into a shirt when I gave Jacob a hug from behind and I tryed to kiss him on the cheek but I wasn't easy from behind. I let go and he turned around and he hugged me and I was so warm in his arms I felt like I was hugging the sun. I kissed Jacob and he kissed me back. We walked over to the bed still kissing and started to lay down I got under the covers and so did he. Jacob pulled me closer till we were chest to chest. I was still kissing him and he began to kiss my neck I looked over to a dark side of the room and saw a white spirit figure and I looked like James I could here his voice saying ' You seem like you love him more than you loved me, do you love him more than me? We had a kid and we never kiss like you did with him. ' After I heard the voice start talking I felt like a heap of negative energy passed into my body. I sat straight up and started to breath heavy. I was scared because I never felt like that before. Jacob gave me my inhaler and I was breathing normally again. I layed back down on my back and kissed Jacob goodnight and turned my back to him and stared out of the window and Jacob kiss my cheek and said '' Goodnight Que Quowle.'' And he put his arm over my side. I backed in him till my back was on his stomach and held his hand. " Que Quowle" I said as I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning, with no Jacob, I looked around the room...Nothing. I saw a note on the door I grabbed it and it was from Jacob. ' Jennifer, I can't tell you where I am, I'm safe, I'm here in Washington still, but I can't tell you where I am. I will be back tonight. Love Jacob PS Que Quowle.' After I read the letter I walked outside and there was another note on the counter, this time from Billy. ' Jacob and Jennifer, I will be gone for the next month because of I have to visit Grandma. Charlie came with me so don't worry. I left you guys $200 for the month. Have a good time. ' I'm the only one here? I made breakfast and sat on the couch. I remembered when Edward said I looked like someone he once loved. I remembered that my Great grandmother looked like me when I was a teen. I went over to my phone and called my grandmother. ' Hello,Jennifer, its so nice to hear from you.' ' Hey grandma, do you have pictures of Great GrandmotherJennifer?' ' Yeah. I was actually looking at them. I will send them all over to you on your email. All of them including the ones of her and her boyfriend. Also ones with all three of us. ' Ok thanks gran I love you.' I hanged the phone and sat waiting for over twenty minutes and I had over three hundred e-mail from my Gran. I looked at all the pictures and I saw one titled. Jennifer and Edward. I looked at the picture and I was Edward and my great gran. I was so shocked that I ran outside with my laptop and drove off into my car. I arrived at the Cullen's house and walked to the door with my laptop. I knocked on the door and a dark haired boy came to the door. ' Uh, Hello is Edward Cullen here?' ' Yeah, come in.' I was walked to a room where I think it must have been his living room. Edward was their with Bella. Edward looked at me and stood up and grabbed my arm and pulled me into I think was his bedroom. ' What are you doing here?'' '' Listen Edward I don't know you but, you probably know my great grandmother. I lifted my laptop and showed the picture of Edward and my gran. Edward looked at me and looked at the screen. '' That is the Jennifer your talking about. '' '' It looks just like you. '' '' We have the same life, I had a kid at the age of 15 as did my gran and that is my grandmother in your arms. Edward looked at me and was confused. '' Why do you look like her though?'' '' I really don't know. I just wanted to show these to you. Edward grabbed my computer and sat on his bed and started to look at the pictures. Every picture had a story I sat by him listening to every story and they were great. After about a hour Bella came up and saw us on the bed with my laptop and we were laughing and smiling. '' Uh, Edward who is this?'' '' Uh, Bella this is Jennifer. Jacob's girlfriend. She came over to show me some pictures of someone. '' '' You've been up here forever.'' I looked at Bella and she looked upset. '' I'll just leave here.'' '' Goodbye.'' Edward said while he escorted me out. When I walked I noticed my car was gone. I was a little scared because I haven't unlocked it, did someone steal it. I started to walk in the wood and I felt like someone was following me. I felt sick, and really hungry. I felt scratching on my legs and I sat by log and I was bleeding on my legs. Probably from the sharp sticks on the ground. I begin to walk but my legs started to burn. I sat on the ground and blood was trickling out of my leg. I heard someone walking towards me and I looked behind me and there was a guy standing behind me. I noticed his eyes were red and he looked really pale. He looked at my legs and noticed the blood. He bent back and smelt the air and he started to walk towards me. I began to run and I can feel the boy try to grasps my legs. I could heard no one except my feet running against the wet ground. I tripped over a root and I was in the middle of some where it think it might have be a meadow it looked very beautiful and empty. I looked behind me and the boy was towering over me. He bent down on his knees and he got his lips by my leg. I kicked him in the face and begin to run again. I didn't get that far when I felt his wrist grab my arm. I screamed at the top of my lungs ' JACOB ' He leaned and he had his lips on my neck and my hands tied around my back. I felt his mouth open and I felt sharp teeth reach my neck, but I heard bushes shaking non-stop. Out came seven wolfs and I knew it was the Blacks. I saw the boy look at the wolf and he was about to let me go when I felt his teeth stick into my neck. I let out a huge scream and I fell to the ground. I felt this burning in my neck and I was having a hard trouble breathing. I felt four wolfs jump over me and one ran off into the woods. The rest came over to me and it was Embry, Jared and Jacob. Jacob lifted my head up and looked at the bite. '' Jacob what is happening to me? '' Jacob didn't want to tell me, but I knew I was turning into a Vampire. I heard the death of the boy, and the sound of running. I saw Edward, Dr. Cullen and Alice. Jacob lifted me up into his arms and ran off toward the Cullen's house. I only had a few minutes till I change. I was brought into the doctor office and I saw Edward, Dr. Cullen and Jacob. I felt Dr. Cullen's hands around my neck and I stared to lose my vision and I layed my hand on Jacob's face and said '' If I do change I want us to never see each other. '' Jacob left the room and slammed the door. I felt Edwards lips on my neck and I felt his teeth in my neck. I felt the pain leaving my body. I felt like I might survive this. I felt his teeth leave my neck and I started to get my eyes focused and I could see Edward and his father. I saw Dr. Cullen wrap my neck and I felt Edward pick me up and he took me up to a room with a bed and he placed me on the bed. I fell asleep and I saw Jacob at the foot of the bed and Edward by the door. I sat up and saw Jacob I tryed to get up but I begin to fall and Jacob caught me. '' Jacob, am I a Vampire?'' '' No, you survived.'' I began to cry and Jacob sat their hugging me. I felt much better and me and Jacob left the Cullen's house. I layed down in my car on Jacob's lap. Jacob brought me into the house and placed me on the couch and sat by me and turned the TV I was laying on his lap and had my head on his shoulder and had my arms around his body. I felt like I was getting stung in the heart. Probably because my neck was hurting. I fell asleep on Jacob and he took me into our room and we feel asleep. I remembered that we are going to have to house to ourselves for a month.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up next morning and saw I had my head on Jacob's chest and his hand on my head. I tried to creep out without waking Jacob up. I slipped out to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab some eggs and bacon. I got the stove on and got the bacon on. I grabbed the toaster and slided some toast inside. I heard footsteps coming from inside our room. ' Hey beautful what you cooking?' Jacob said while he placed his arms around my body. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I kissed him back. ' Well, I am cooking one of the first breakfast in our relationship.' ' Smell's good, let me set the table.' Jacob grabbed the dishes and sliverware and set them on the table. I took the bacon and eggs off and the toast. I placed a egg on each plate and two pieces of bacon and a slice of bread. I sat down by Jacob and began to eat. After about ten minutes of eating we were done. Jacob wanted to clean the dishes and I went back to the room to go change. I grabbed at orange shirt and a black short and walked out to the kitched Jacob was standing their staring at me. ' Jacob why are you staring at me?' ' Why did you go over to the Cullen's house yesterday?' ' I...I...I wanted to go over to prove to Edward that I wasn't the girl from the picture. ' ' Why did you go over their, I told you to never speak to that bloodsucker!' ' Jacob calm down, I wanted to clear the air, and he's not as bad as you said. He is really nice. But he's nothing like you.' ' You think he's...great! Just great, Jennifer I hate that guy, he stole the love of my life' ' Jacob you still love her, I thought you loved me! You're still crushing on her, I had to get over mine!' ' Your's died, mine isn't. ' I was pissed by the way he was acting. I grabbed my purse and left the house. I ran behind the house into my car and sat in the seat crying. ' I miss you James!' ' Where are you!' ' I need you ' I heard one of the doors open and Jacob was standing their, he jumped in and pulled me over and hugged me. ' Jennifer I'm sorry how I'm acting, I still do love her, but not as much as you. I know your missing James and you loved him.' But I'm still love you.' I looked at Jacob and placed my arms around him. ' Jennifer.' I heard my name but no one said it, I looked at the window on the door and I saw James. ' Take him back! ' I looked at the figure and I yelled ' GO AWAY JAMES!' Jacob looked at me. ' Jennifer what's going on?' ' Jacob I saw James, He is their standing outside the door.' ' I'm taking you to a doctor.' We drove off to a doctor's office. I walked into a section where it said phycalogist. I walkd into a room where a bed was and a doctor was sitting in a chair. ' Hello I'm Doctor Michelle. ' ' Hi I'm Jennifer, This is Jacob.' ' Hello, which one is the one having problems?' ' I am.' I sat on the couch and told her what happen. ' Now every time I'm with Jacob I can see him, It's scaring me. ' Ok, you saw your love die and it's common for people to see this. But I will give you some pills to keep your thoughts about him to a minumin. We left the office and we went back home. I got home and grabbed a book and sat on the couch and started to read. Jacob came and sat by me and I sat on his lap and placed my head on his shoulder and started to read. I felt bored reading so I threw my book on the chair beside me and kissed Jacob on the cheek, he kissed me back and we kissing on the couch. I put my hand on his back and pulled him closer. I felt his hand on my back and I was putting my other hand on his cheek and he did the same as me. He leaned forward and I moved with him Jacob layed on the couch and I was on top of him kissing him, I heard something like a door open but I thought it was just me, we were getting into the kissing and Jacob pulled me and I was on top of him kissing him. ' Uh, what are you guys doing.' We both looked over and it was Quil. I got up from Jacob and stood by the couch with my arms folded a looking at the ground. ' Quil don't you know how to use a doorbell? ' ' Hey we have been looking for you. Sam need your help. ' ' To do what, we don't need to protect the woods. ' ' It's somthing about Jennifer. ' I looked over at Quil and Jacob. ' Why what did I do. ' ' Nothing, It what Jake and that vampire did.' I ran to the bathroom and unwripped my neck I saw to small holes where the Vampire bite me. I walked out to find the guys heading out the door. ' Where are you going?' Jacob came over to me and picked me up. ' Jacob what's wrong?' Jacob and Quil ran to Sam's with me in Jacob's arms. We arrived at Sam's and I walked in. ' Hey Jennifer' Sam yelled ' Get in here now. ' I looked at everyone and they non-stopped looked at me. ' Jennifer, you got marked by two kind of monsters. You have been marked by a wolf and a vampire and the truth is, you are going to become a vampire! I screamed at the top of my lungs and right their I became a vampire, I was thirsting for blood I looked over at Jacob and bite his neck. I heard him scream. I fell to the ground and started to ache. I shot right up and saw I was laying by Jacob and I felt my teeth and they were normal, did I have a nightmare. ' Are you ok Jennifer we were kissing and you moved away. ' Yeah, I don't know I had a dream or something and I turned into a vampire and killed you.' ' Your ok, trust me. ' I lqyed back down and stared at Jacob, How could I hurt him? I heard my phone go off and I reached for it and saw the Caller Id Unknow. I picked it up.

**Jen :Hello?**

**Ed: Hey It's Edward, I want to see if we can get together?**

**Jen: Uh I don't know, I'm with Jacob.**

**Ed: Oh well, bring him along, me and Bella are at the movies.**

**Jen: Oh sounds cool we will be their in a jiffy.**

**Ed: Bye.**

I hunged the phone up and stood up by Jacob. ' Hey that was someone and they wanted me to go to a movie with them and a friend they have and they wanted me to come and you. ' ' Ok let's go.' We walked to the car and we were at the movies fast. I saw Edward and Bella outside. Jacob looked at me. ' DId he call you? ' ' Uh, Yeah. Please Jacob I hate Bella and you hate Edward, I'll try to get along with Bella and you try to get along with Edward. PLEASE?' ' Ok, for your sake.' We got out of the car and walked up to Edward and Bella. We all went into the movies and stayed in their for the longest time.


	10. Chapter 10

Afer the movie was done me and Edward walked outside of the theater, ' Hey thanks again for inviting me. ' 'Sure thing, your a good friend, even though you are my great grand daughter. ' 'Wow, that's werid! But I don't care, we are good friends. ' ' Yeah and your grandmother is my daughter. ' ' Oh my god, that is really strange. ' ' Yeah, hey where is Bella and Jacob? ' ' Uh, I don't know did they walk out? ' ' I don't think so, come on let's go back. Me and Edward walked back to the theater and Bella and Jacob were standing there looking for us. Jacob walked up to me ' Where were you at with him?' ' Outside talking. ' ' Oh ok. ' ' Yeah does Bella still hate me? ' ' I don't know, I have to ask. ' ' Ok, hey I'm going to walk over to the poetry section over at the book store, I need to get a new book to write. ' Bella walked over to me ' You write Poetry? ' ' Yeah it's the only way I could express my feeling, until I met Jacob.' ' Does he make you feel, alive? ' ' Yeah, every minute of my life with him. ' ' I'm happy for you, lets go. ' ' Hold on, Hey Jake! ' ' Yeah. ' ' Bella and I are going to hang out, so that means you have to hang out with Edward. ' Jacob looked Edward's way. ' Please don't. ' ' I'm hanging out with Bella, you have to hang with Edward. ' ' What are we going to do? ' ' I don't know, go to the sporting goods store, I don't know. ' ' Fine, call me when your done. ' 'Ok' I kissed Jacob and walked out with Bella. We arrived at the store and went straight to the poerty section. We both grabbed for a notebook to write in and checked out. We both sat down and started to write.

Like a Dream you came to me But with a heart that was torn apart recklessly. I listened as you talked And was beside you when you walked. With time your pain seemed to fade away And slowly a new Happiness seemed wanting to stay. I looked at you with your eyes so brown And fought it I did but their magnetism pulled me to you. With each passing day you became more a part of me And like a foolish little dreamer I called you "My Destiny."

Bella read my poem and looked at me, ' Jennifer, this is lovely, I love it. You need to show Jacob this. ' NO!, No one has every seen my writing before. " You have a carrerr for this writing. Bella read aloud another one I wrote

Before I met you, I was shy and quiet. After I met you, I changed and developed. Before I met you, I was as timid as a mouse. After I met you, I was as brave as a flawless tiger. Before I met you, I forgot what love really meant. After I met you, I remembered what love was.

' Jennifer this is amazing, we have to show Jacob. ' Bella ran off with my journal and meet up with the guys at a table talking. ' Jacob, you need to read a poem out of here, Jennifer wrote them about you. ' Jacob found one, and read it out loud for the whole court can hear.

_What are you thinking each time you look at me? Are you looking at someone who I really shouldn't be? Am I the person you want to be with for the rest of your life? Am I a good enough person to be chosen as your wife? Is it my name that's written across your heart? Can you ever picture a moment of me and you apart? For all the problems we've both been through, I close my eyes and pray it isn't true. The sweetest things you say that bring tears to my eyes, I wonder if it's the truth, or are you telling me lies? Each time you take my hand and hold it really tight,It's enough to draw my attention away from each fight. When your soft lips brush against mine, I think, this is how it is until the end of time. As you read this, it was written to make you see... This is what runs through my mind each time you look at me._

After he read it the whole room clapped and cheered for the poem, Jacob ran over to me and kissed me on the lips really light. I placed my hands on this face and kissed him back, the poem written in that journal still can't decribe the feeling I fell right now. Jacob held me on top of his chair and screamed ' This is the girl who wrote the poem, should she share more? ' The whole room clapped and cheered, I pulled the book from Jacob and read the other two that Bella read. The whole room was amazed by my poem's even one women came up and gave me a chance to get my writting noticed. I was amazed how Jacob made me feel and the way he get me all these wonderful things to say. After the room was nearly empty as before we all walked out and went to our cars. I walked by Edward ' Hey, what happened back their, was kinda embarasssing. ' ' But your writing is good. ' ' I know it is, it's just my writing was the only way to keep my feeling in and I can't keep it a secret anymore. ' ' Jennifer it's good, you should be happy. ' Edwards got into his car with Bella and he whispered into my ear. ' Your good and better than Bella, just don't tell her that. ' I looked at Edwards and laughed, they drove off and I walked over to Jacob and we left the theater also. We drove home got ready for bed and you know we did something, something awsome that night.


End file.
